erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Senju, Yurama
Senju, Yurama is a child who has a lot of hope for the future, he dreams for a safer village, wich he and his friends are having fun, and also a happy life together, plus he dreams that one day he will be strong enough to protect the whole village, even though many bad things have happened in his life, he did not stop dreaming. Personality Yurama has a very weird mood, he can easily get angry and cry, he is really sentimental. In short, he changes his mood with ease, then he's simply not afraid to show things like love, friendship and anger. Yurama also cares a lot to show his best side, and thinks over many things, sometimes mistakenly. He tries to convey an idea of someone responsible and serious, it often fails because the fact that he is very curious and outgoing. Yurama is still a child, plus his personality undergoes into constant changes because of the people who live around him. Appearance Background In-Game Background Yurama realizes he is alone in the world, and to survive he felt that he had to do many things, even if he did inherit a good amount of money, he still needed to work, make friends and many things. He soon found in the Shinobi world, with efforts, a profession, friends and also a way to be recognized. Many things had happened in Yurama's life in a really short time, one was when he still had 5 years of age, Yurama almost died because of a tiger, he approached trying to pet him, unfortunately received a cut in the chest, causing a scar on his thorax, Mikira was standing nearby, quickly came to his aid, using a jutsu to save him, it was the first time that Yurama almost died. Yurama made many friends in the Academy, so by the time he ended up making great friends there, and found someone to admire, Oyashiro, seeing in him what he wanted to be one day, strong and everyone to trust him in the future. Yurama also had no family, so it felt very lonely to him until he met Inuzuka, Shiba, he then discovered what it means to trust someone, Shiba soon became a Brother, and also a Sensei. Yurama trained hard every day so he could be like Oyashiro and Shiba one day, unfortunately things did not go well, an attack happened on Konoha, led by Uchiha, Godric, this day marked Konoha's history and also Yurama's life Yurama saw many deaths that day, but the worst was of his Sensei, Shiba, who was killed right in front of him, he was tied, and in his last moments Shiba looked to Yurama, almost as if saying goodbye. Yurama did not believe in what he saw, he got shocked, petrified, meanwhile, saw the mansion on fire and falling apart. Godric was gone, along with his partners. Yurama was still tied, plus bathed in the blood of Shiba that splashed into him, when he was released, he immediately went to the Shiba's body, begging and pleading that the same got up. Yurama started screaming and thrashing, the situation went a little overboard of what Yurama could handle, Nara, Chiba then grabbed him by using his strength and took him to his house, where he fainted after his mind collapsed. Yurama took years to recover, always focusing on training, plus remembering the very teachings of Shiba. Yurama got motivated to never let anyone go through the same thing again, he then decided to be stronger, more than anyone. Many things marked Yurama, as once he nearly died in a punishment made by Oyashiro, he told Yurama that he should climb the mountain without using suimen, luckily he was saved by Oyashiro in the end. Yurama algo got upset by the fact that he was rejected as a Genin because of his age, the Hokage himself rejected him, saying that he was mentally incapable. Yurama was forced to wait 2 years to become genin. Many things happened in the Yurama's life that developed his basis character. Like his brother Nara, Chiba, that lowered the void in Yurama's heart. Also Sasaru that teachs him how to relate to people, how to be polite and kind but also about marriage. Yurama was also strongly supported by Oyashiro that besides saving his life several times, he took care of him very well, like the time he saved after some rough and dangerous training of a sparring against the friendly Inuki, the dog ninja. Currently Yurama is a Genin, 9 years old, he receives lessons from the Kensei, Oyashiro and Hazashi, all of them really important to him. Hazashi and Kensei are two people who made Yurama be a Genin, helping him train and endure the pain of loneliness. Yurama is now in the "Programa Elite" made by the Hokage, though Yurama still does not know what this means. Recently something awesome happened to Yurama, his friend Shukada, and his sister, Sayori, went into his home to live with him, now they are all a family. Still have a lot to be told. And a lot will happen. In PROGRESS. Squad Nameless Squad: Squad Leader: *Fumiko, Kitai Squad Members: *Senju, Yurama *Uchiha, Saito *Jake Family Yurama and Kuro.png|Kuro and Yurama Yurama and Sayuri.png|Sayuri and Yurama Shukada and Yurama.png|Shukada and Yurama Relationships *Hyuuga, Sasaru - A Genin of Konohagakure that has a strong and healthy bonds with Yurama, which has tried to teach him some 'grown up' things, but he failed miserably all the times that he tried to do that, since he was not too clear about what these really were. Besides it, he`s still a great friend do Yurama. *Oyashiro - The Jounin Commander of Konohagakure that`s like a father figure to Yurama, but maybe the feeling is not reciprocal to Oyashiro though. He saved Yurama`s life many times. Yurama aims to be a person similar to him, just as strong and capable as he is. *Inuzuka, Shiba - A Genin of Konohagakure, he was the first person willing to teach Yurama something, at the time Yurama was 5 years old and a simple villager, also he knew no one at this period; Shiba believed and hoped that Yurama would turn into a great ninja, as his teacher, he teached Yurama moral's values. When Uchiha, Godric raided an attack at Konohagakure, Shiba protected Yurama by this time, sadly someone tried to play hero, and then Godric chose Shiba to be killed to silence everyone`s spirits. When Shiba died, it was the first that Yurama felt true hate towards someone, but also it was the very first time that Yurama faced death and got enraged that himself couldn't handle it; it felt so bad because Shiba was the first important person to Yurama and it was soon taken away from him, burning strong and sad feelings when Shiba passed away. *Yamanaka Shukada - A Genin of Konohagakure, for the time being is considered like a family, in short he`s like a brother, besides it, Shukada is also a rival, which compete with Yurama over most things, even if these things might be stupid or has no great deal about itself. He treasures his sister and oftens overreact when it comes to protect her, even if the issue about it is meaningless. He also goes overboard when he tries to protect Yurama, besides the fact that Yurama himself is stronger than him, and that also bothers Shukada. *Kiba - A Genin of Konohagakure, he worked together with Yurama in the job of guarding the village, he was somewhat close to Yurama, but still the bonds within them weren't that deep. Kiba's death was unnoticed to Yurama, sadly. *Hazashi - A Genin of Konohagakure that helped Yurama in hard moment by cheering him up, plus, he helped Yurama in training his stamina. *Aburame, Bakudo - One of Yurama's past classmates and a friend that Yurama can count in. *Senju, Sora - A very loving father who did everything for his son. Even with many problems he still pursued his dreams, but his most daring dream was hi son, which came to be true. Died protecting him. (A character is created.) *Uzumaki, Yuki - A true ninja, even though she truly loved her son, she then chose the path Shinobi instead of his son. She is really beautiful and strong, she probably watches her son sometimes in the village.(A character is created.) *Nara, Chiba - A Merchant of Konohagakure, he was like a older brother that taught Yurama a lot of things, many of these things being essential as a human being, that also helped in Yurama`s shinobi resolve, which made Yurama learn really well such things as responsibilities to fufill his duties, plus what he shouldn't do, etc. He often would buy Ramem to Yurama and chat with him, besides the good moment, Yurama didn't like to eat vegetables, and because of that they would fight a lot over it, to such an extent that there were times that Chiba forced Yurama to eat it against his own will. Sadly, Chiba died, it happened next to the village's entrance, he was calling for help by the radio, Yurama got the signal but since he was in the hospital, he couldn't hear it very well but still could got enough info to locate him, then he got out of there tried his best to get there as soon as possible, even though with all the efforts that Yurama had to save Chiba's life, Chiba ended up dying right in front of Yurama. *Mikira - Iroyin of Konohagakure, a close friend of Yurama. There was time that Yurama got attacked by a tiger, named Tora, which Yurama was saved by Mikira, in the end, Yurama just got away from that situation with a big scar in the chest. She's also very kind to Yurama. Yurama also has great admiration for her. Goals *To become a Great Honorable Shinobi *To get taller *To become Chuunin/Jounin *To have Homika's love *To have Oyashiro recognize Yurama's strenght *To defeat Shukada in a 1 versus 1 fight he died lol Category:People